


SouRin Tumblr Prompt Fills

by otp_tears



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-04-29 20:58:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5142236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otp_tears/pseuds/otp_tears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A place to dump my SouRin tumblr request fills that get too long to politely post on tumblr (wall of text on mobile is true hell)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Attack of the Hiccups

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin and Sousuke get into an argument. Mid-argument Rin gets the hiccups.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon requested: Person A and Person B are in a heated argument. Mid-argument Person A starts to get the hiccups and Person B is trying their best not to laugh.

Rin stopped in the hallway and fixed his gaze onto Sousuke. “You’re still reading that?”

“Yeah.” From the floor, Sousuke glanced up from the novel Rin had gifted him. Rin had taken so long in the bath, he had almost began to worry. 

“Aren’t you going to get dressed?” Rin asked.

Sousuke frowned and glanced over Rin’s his outfit of black jeans and a dark red jacket. Nothing any more special than what Rin had worn to the grocery store the other day, so Sousuke deemed his pajamas were just fine. “No. Why?”

Rin clicked his tongue. “We’re going out.”

Sousuke hadn’t planned on leaving the apartment and couldn’t remember discussed plans. “Are we?”

“Yes.” Rin’s patience wore thin. “We’re meeting Makoto and Haru at eight. I think Rei and Nagisa are coming too.”

“Oh.” Sousuke raised the paperback. “I’ll pass.”

“Why?”

“Haru’s weird.”

“He is not.”

“Really?” Sousuke looked over the top of the book. “The last time you dragged me to dinner with him, Makoto had to restrain him from climbing into a fish tank. He isn’t normal.”

Rin rubbed the back of his neck. He couldn’t deny the incident, or even say it was a contained one. “Makoto prevented us from being kicked out. Besides, we just won’t go anywhere with a fish tank.”

“I’ll order in. Thanks.” Sousuke returned his attention to his book.

“Sousuke.” Rin growled his name like the sound offended him.

Sousuke lowered his book. “What? They’re your friends. Have fun.”

“They’re _our_ friends,” Rin corrected. “Don’t you talk to them when I’m in Australia?”

“I guess.” Sousuke shrugged. He thought about it and added, “Makoto texts.”

“Do you talk to _anyone_ when I’m not here?”

Sousuke glanced up at the ceiling, searching his memory for his last conversation partner that wasn’t Rin. “The mail man.”

Rin scoffed and Sousuke smiled. He had no problem with silence, but Rin thrived on social interactions.

“I talk to enough people at work,” Sousuke defended.

“You can’t consider that socializing. You need friends—real friends”

“I have you.”

“I don’t count.”

“You’re enough.”

“I don’t even live here, Sousuke. You need friends outside of whenever I visit.”

“Just visit more often.” Sousuke intended his flippant response to carry no real meaning, but Rin’s answering silence hit him harder than the angered curl to Rin’s mouth. “Rin—”

“I can’t visit more often and I don’t want you alone, but I can’t keep repairing friendships you destroy each time I leave!”

Sousuke set aside his book. “What?”

“It kills me to leave you, but I can because I expect you’ll be fine with our friends, but you push them away and ignore everyone but me. You can’t keep doing this.”

“I don’t push anyone away.”

“You do! You didn’t even talk to Kisumi when he visited last month. I had to hear all about it between classes the following week.”

Sousuke vaguely remembered ignoring Kisumi’s calls, but not the reason. “I was busy,” he decided. It probably wasn’t a lie.

“You don’t fit friends around your schedule like they’re just afterthoughts. Some attempt needs to be made to stay in contact.”

Unanswered letters and empty mailboxes filtered through Sousuke’s memory. “You know all about that.”

Rin bristled and curled his fingers into fists at his side. Sousuke had hit a nerve. “I’m not a kid anymore.”

“Then stop acting like one.” Sousuke got to feet.” I have a job. I’m not at university like you and everyone else.”

“You think no one else is busy?”

“Not if they’re meeting you at eight on a Thursday night.”

“Maybe they think friends are important enough to lose a little sleep.”

“Friends should be friends regardless of amount of contact or loss of sleep.”

“I just wanted—” Rin hiccupped and covered his mouth. “One dinner together,” he finished with less steam.

“I didn’t say you couldn’t go.”

“I would go even if”— _hiccup_ —“you didn’t want be to.”

Sousuke’s anger subsided. “Are you okay?”

“I’m”— _hiccup_ —“fine!”

“It sounds like—”

“I said”— _hiccup_ —“I’m fine! Are you going to”— _hiccup_ —“join me or not?”

Sousuke suppressed his smile into a line and bit his tongue to quell the rising urge to laugh. Rin fought valiantly against the attack of hiccups, but the more he attempted to suppress them, the more he hiccupped.

“Are you going to cry?”

“No!” Rin hiccupped loudly and turned away.

So his hiccups weren’t caused by tears. Sousuke sighed and crossed the room to stand behind Rin. “I made you this angry?”

“You’re”— _hiccup_ —“an idiot.”

“Friends are important to you.”

It wasn’t a question. Rin had gone to great lengths to keep the painfully mended friendships broken by his first trip abroad. Sousuke knew this. He had seen Rin’s efforts. He had witnessed an exhausted Rin reply to a late night text from Nagisa, or interrupt a cram study session to take a phone call from Makoto. Sousuke knew what was important to Rin even if he didn’t understand Rin’s feelings.

“Okay.”

Rin looked over his shoulders. Anger and hurt still simmered in his eyes. “Okay”— _hiccup_ —“what?”

“I’ll go.”

“Why?”

Sousuke smiled. “It’s important to you, so it’s important to me.”

Rin narrowed his eyes, skeptical to Sousuke’s declaration. After a moment he opened his mouth to reply but hiccupped and turned away with a cry of frustration.

Sousuke couldn’t prevent his sudden laugh. “I’m sorry, Rin.” He wrapped his arms around Rin and tugged him back against his chest. Rin’s body shook as another hiccup ripped through him.

“You better be”— _hiccup_ —“sorry.”

“I am.” Sousuke brushed his lips against Rin’s cheek. “And if your hiccups last all night, I’ll make it up to you.”

Rin puffed out a short breath of air that sounded like a laugh. Sousuke considered it a victory. “I lo—” a hiccup interrupted Rin.

“I love you too,” Sousuke said and kissed Rin’s neck.


	2. Gou's Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by bakapandy:  
> "Rin finds out Gou is seeing someone and makes Sousuke come with him to spy and find out who"
> 
> Sousuke suffers through Rin's antics but he loves him anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, bakapandy, for this request! I hope I did it justice. <3

“I’m pretty sure this is stalking,” Sousuke said and earned one of Rin’s glares.

“It isn’t stalking if I’m her brother,” Rin explained with a huff and looked around the corner.

“How’d you even find out about this date?”

“I overheard her talking on the phone.”

“Did she actually call it a date?”

“There she is!” Rin ducked back and pulled Sousuke against the wall beside him. Sousuke stumbled but caught his footing before he fell into the hedge and dragged Rin with him.

“She can’t see us from here,” he complained but Rin shushed him.

“I want to see who she meets.”

Sousuke sighed, resigning himself to an afternoon of watching Gou on a date. Rin’s protective older brother routine knew no boundaries.

“What the hell? Is that Makoto?” Rin’s voice, caught between anger and shock, lowered into a whisper around Makoto’s name.

Sousuke leaned over and looked around the wall. Definitely Makoto. Sousuke would congratulate Gou later for picking the sanest of the Iwatobi group. At least Makoto wouldn’t abandon her for any large vessel of water.

“Why would Makoto date Gou?” Rin stepped out from their hiding place and crossed to the trees lining the walkway. With his hunched posture and ball cap pulled low, he looked exactly like a man mothers would shield from their children.

Sousuke followed, walking normally. “Can we go home now?”

“No.” Rin stopped at a tree and used it as cover. “They’re moving.” He left the tree, moved down the path, and slid up against the next building. Sousuke took a deep breath and followed.

“This is bad.”

“What’s bad?” Sousuke feigned interest.

“They went into a bakery. Makoto loves chocolate. They’ll fall in love over a shared slice of cake. Makoto’s going to be my brother in law.”

Sousuke’s brow rose. “Just how much does Makoto like chocolate?”

Rin settled a sideways glare onto Sousuke. “It isn’t about the cake!”

Sousuke’s lips pressed into a deep frown. Rin was crazy. “I don’t think Gou would accept a proposal on the first date.”

Rin looked over his shoulder and studied Sousuke. He took a breath and let it out slow. “You’re right. But let’s stay and be sure.”

“Fine.” Sousuke would have to wait for Rin to grow bored.

From their position they couldn’t see into the store so there was really no telling what Gou and Makoto were doing. Which was probably why Rin grew impatient.

“Damn it. Let’s go inside.”

“No.” Sousuke grabbed Rin by his arm. “We’re not doing that to Gou. Being here is enough.”

“It isn’t!”

“She’s old enough to date. We’re staying out of it.”

Rin pulled free but stayed in place and muttered, “Fine.” After a few moments of silence he flashed Sousuke a grin. “You know, if they get married, Haru will be Makoto’s best man.”

Sousuke narrowed his eyes. He had no real problem with Haru, but fish boy would probably dive into a fountain and ruin Gou’s big day. “Let’s go in.”

“Yeah!” Rin sprung up and offered his fist for a bump. Sousuke begrudgingly obliged. It didn’t seem like a celebratory moment.

Before they could head down to the storefront, Gou and Makoto emerged. Makoto carried a box. They exchanged words with smiles and a polite distance between them, then Makoto left the way he’d arrived. Gou checked her phone and sat down on a bench.

“Did Makoto just leave my sister?” Rin asked.

“Looks like it.”

“Bastard,” Rin growled. “Is she not good enough?”

Sousuke sighed. “Maybe he wasn’t the date.”

Rin crossed his arms and said nothing.

“Maybe you should just ask her about it,” Sousuke suggested.

“No. We’ll find out and leave. I promise.”

Sousuke didn’t believe Rin, but he wouldn’t leave him to do scouting by himself. Maybe Sousuke would understand Rin’s need to know if he had had a younger sister, but he didn’t, so he just added it to the long list of things Rin did that confused him.

“I’m going to kill that four eyes.”

Sousuke instinctively wrapped his hand around Rin’s arm to prevent him from bolting out from their vantage point. Rei had approached Gou. Sousuke didn’t know him as well as Makoto, but he had believed Gou to have better taste in boyfriends. But then again, Rei wasn’t known to strip in public, so maybe he was the best out of available options.

“I trusted him.”

Sousuke shifted his gaze to Rin, wondering if he had heard the waver of incoming tears correctly. “Are you sure Gou called it a date?”

“Can you imagine Rei as family?” Panic. Not tears had caused the waver. “He’s a great guy, but he’s crazy. She deserves better.”

Crazy. Sousuke understood crazy. “I don’t think Gou is thinking about marriage.”

“He’d overanalyze everything at their wedding and drive Gou insane.”

“Hey. Are you even listening to me?”

“He can’t even swim at competitive levels.”

Sousuke lifted his gaze to the sky and wished for rain to wash out any hope of young love and send Gou home which would send Rin and Sousuke back to their dorm.

“Rei brought Nagisa? What sort of date is this?” Rin tried to step forward but Sousuke held him back.

Sure enough the blond one from Iwatobi team had joined the two.

“I know they’re attached at the hip, this this is just ridiculous,” Rin complained.

Nagisa grabbed Rei by his hand and the three of them entered a stationary store. “Are you sure Gou called it a date?” Sousuke asked for what felt like the hundredth time.

“Gou wouldn’t date both Nagisa and Rei,” Rin muttered more to himself than to Sousuke. “That’s not something she’d be into.”

Thinking at this point it might be worth it to end the trip even if that meant Rin rushing into Gou’s so-called date, Sousuke released Rin. “Can we go back now?”

“Gou’s a good girl. She wouldn’t date two guys at once.” Rin faced Sousuke. “Right?”

“Of course she wouldn’t.” Sousuke wasn’t convinced she would date anyone on the swim team, but getting Rin to agree would be more difficult than keeping Haru out of public fountains.

They waited in the shadow of the building until Gou and the others came back out. Rei carried two bags. Nagisa waved with enthusiasm and Rei gave a more subdued one. They left together and Gou returned to the bench.

Rin crossed his arms. “She’s still waiting for her date.”

“Or maybe it wasn’t a date to begin with.”

“It’s a date,” Rin insisted.

Sousuke turned and leaned against the wall. They could be there all afternoon. Rin shifted on his feet but made no move to approach Gou. Eventually Gou’s apparent date appeared and Rin reached for Sousuke’s arm.

“It’s Haru,” he whispered.

Sousuke straightened and looked across the distance. Haru had stopped in front of Gou. She stood and they headed down the shopping center pathway.

“Haru,” Sousuke repeated. Well, if Gou was happy with him, then Sousuke wouldn’t stop it, but surely she knew better than to get involved with a guy one stripping away from a public indecency charge.

“I’ve had enough.”

Sousuke thought Rin mean they would return to the dorm, but instead he started down toward the main path, one step too fast for Sousuke to grab and drag back. “Rin!” he hissed and followed. Rin hit the pavement before Sousuke.

“Big brother!” Gou gasped. “And Sousuke-kun?”

Sousuke came to a stop behind Rin and averted his gaze. Embarrassed to be caught snooping on Gou, he couldn’t look at her.

“Gou, what are you doing?” Rin demanded.

“What are you talking about?” Gou’s temper instantly matched her brother’s.

“You’re dating Haru?”

Haru’s eyes widened slightly at the accusation but otherwise he showed no reaction. Gou, however, narrowed her eyes and jabbed a finger into Rin’s chest. “Are you spying on me?”

“No!” Rin stepped back, losing his bravado and anger. “I just—I heard—we were just shopping.”

Gou gave Rin a sideways glance. “Sure you were. I’m not dating Haruka-senpai. He wanted help picking out a gift for someone.”

Haru turned his face away and Sousuke caught the slight flush on his cheeks.

“And Makoto?” Rin asked.

“How long have you been watching?” Gou rested her fists on her hips. “Makoto-senpai asked me to help pick out a cake. And before you ask, Rei-kun and Nagisa-kun wanted my opinions on decorations.”

Rin deflated. “Oh.”

Gou opened her mouth to say more, shifted her gaze to Sousuke, and chuckled. “I mean—it was coincidence that we ran into each other. Right Haruka-senpai?”

Haru looked at Sousuke and nodded. “Yeah.”

Rin narrowed his eyes. Sousuke found the two just as strange, but Rin figured it out before he could. “Oh,” Rin whispered. “Oh. Shit.”

“You forgot, didn’t you?” Gou accused. Rin chuckled with a nervous edge and looked away.

“Sorry, Gou.”

“It’s fine. Go back ahead of us.” Gou and Haru continued into the shop and Rin faced Sousuke.

“Ready to go?”

Sousuke felt like he had missed something. “What’s going on?”

“It’s nothing!” Rin stomped away. Sousuke waited a bewildering moment before he followed. “We’re leaving. Gou isn’t on a date. This was pointless.”

 

* * *

 

Sousuke realized something wasn’t right when he noticed they were seated on the wrong train. “This isn’t the way back.”

Rin flinched and slumped into his seat. “What?”

“Where are going?”

“Nowhere.” Rin slumped further looked away. Sousuke feared he might slip onto the floor if Sousuke pressed again so he didn’t argue. At least Rin had found his answer about Gou’s date.

“Gou never called it a date, did she?” Sousuke asked. Rin glared at him. “Thought so.”

“Shut up,” he muttered and tugged his hat lower.

 

* * *

 

When they took the familiar Iwatobi stop and headed toward stone steps leading to the Misagozaki Shrine, Sousuke couldn’t hold back his confusion any longer. “Are we going to Haru’s?”

“You’ll see.” Rin faced Sousuke with a laugh that carried happiness and washed Sousuke’s concerns away.

They took the stone steps up to Haru’s house. Rin opened the door and announced their arrival. They entered the main room from the hallway and Sousuke’s eyes widened. Decorations filled the space with colors and a birthday cake rested on the kotatsu.

“Happy birthday, Sou,” Rin said with his tender smile that reached his eyes. The day hadn’t been an entire waste. Sousuke smiled.


End file.
